Ps: Eu,,,?
by Dy Mione
Summary: Lily Evans é apaixonada por escrever. Entre cartas, bilhetes e seu diário ela conta seu dia e expressa todos os seus sentimentos no papel, especialmente seus sentimentos por um certo monitor chefe.
1. Distintivos no caminho errado

_**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezada Srta. Evans,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . foi escolhida para a vaga de monitoria chefe do ano de 1978 na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando seu novo distintivo e a lista de regras e deveres de seu novo cargo._

_Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar. _

_Atenciosamente,_

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta

-------------------- --------------------

_**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**_

**1.0** - É dever dos monitores chefes estar presente na plataforma nove e meia, precisamente, as 10 horas. A primeira reunião de monitores será na cabine de número **01**, e começará assim que o trem partir.

**1.1** - É da responsabilidade dos monitores chefes garantirem o entendimento das regras dos monitores mais novos.

**2.0** - Os monitores devem usar seu distintivo diariamente por cima de suas vestes. (Monitores estão dispensados dessa tarefa durante os finais de semana e feriados escolares, monitores-chefe devem manter seus distintivos durante finais de semana.).

**3.0** – A perda de pontos por infrações não cabe diretamente aos monitores. Mensalmente será entregue pelas mãos dos monitores-chefes um relatório de todas as infrações cometidas e, então, estas serão analisadas pelos professores _Chefes da Casa_.

**3.1** – Infrações graves devem ser levadas direta e imediatamente ao professores da casa. (Acompanhado do infrator e, se possível, dos monitores-chefes).

**3.2** – Em caso do monitor desconhecer os níveis de gravidade da infração ele deve, acompanhado do infrator, procurar os monitores chefes.

**4.0** – É da responsabilidade dos monitores do sétimo ano de cada casa, acompanhar os primeiro-anistas para seus dormitórios no primeiro dia. (Os monitores-chefes devem passar essa responsabilidade para o monitor do sexto ano de sua casa.

...

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

_**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que . foi escolhida para a vaga de monitoria chefe do ano de 1978 na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando seu novo distintivo e a lista de regras e deveres de seu novo cargo._

_Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar. _

_Atenciosamente,_

Minerva McGonagall

Diretora Substituta

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

**N/A**: Olá! Eu de novo... com nova fic, de novo... that's life. PROMETO que eu vou realmente fazer um esforço para terminar essa... não tenho planos de fazer a coisa mais longa do mundo.

Anyway, essa fic vai seguir o estilo de **Meg Cabot** em Garoto da Casa ao Lado, Garoto Encontra Garota, Todo Garoto Tem. Ou pelo menos, vamos tentar manter assim, ok?

Para quem nunca leu nenhum desses livros, ela conta a história apenas através de meios de comunicação, ou seja: uma conversa no telefone, uma carta, um bilhete, o diário, o e-mail, ou até mesmo o gravador... Claro que esses últimos dois ou o primeiro não vão estar inclusos na fic... vamos fazer bem Potteriano: **não é universo alternativo!!!!!!!**

Bom, espero que gostem, deixem reviews e amanhã, novo capítulo! :D

_Lady Mione_


	2. Ótima influencia versus Humor Aguçado

**Capítulo 02 – Ótima influencia versus Humor Aguçado**

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Em,

Não estou acreditando.

Eu recebi a carta! Eu recebi sim! Eu fiz uma cópia, estou mandando junto com essa.

Sei que você deve estar querendo me matar... mas eu tive que fazer a cópia. Eu tinha que ter certeza de decorar todas as palavras escritas. Ela é idêntica a carta que eu recebi no quinto ano, mas tem um "chefe" nela. CHEFE. Eu.

Petúnia e o ridículo noivo dela não vão estragar minha -_autoridade_- felicidade.

Eu sei que você repetiu mil vezes que o diretor não teria outra escolha, mas eu não consigo acreditar ainda. Você acha que eu e Remus Lupin faremos um bom time? Nós fomos bem nesses últimos dois anos, apesar das inúmeras interrupções dos amigos dele.

Eu preciso descer agora, nos vamos hoje comprar coisas para o casamento. Amanhã nós vamos no Beco Diagonal para comprar uniformes novos! Monitores chefes tem que dar exemplo! Pensei que talvez você pudesse ir conosco, que tal, que tal??

Com amor,

Lily

PS: Eu ainda não estou acreditando. MONITORA CHEFE.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Remus,

Você pode me explicar por que a sua carta de monitor chefe veio para na minha casa?

James

PS: Melhor avisarmos para o Dumbledore o quanto antes

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

_Moony_,

Pelo amor de Merlin, responda rápido o Prongs, ele está entrando em parafuso. Ele quase me chutou para fora da casa dele por que eu contei pra mãe dele... ele simplesmente não está acreditando que você falou sério sobre largar a monitoria.

Sirius

PS: Você contou isso para a Evans? Não acredito que ela vá ficar muito feliz com o fato de _Prongs_ ter sido nomeado.

PS 2: Responda rápido mesmo, ele está tentando embrulhar o distintivo para mandar de volta para Hogwarts.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

James,

Aceite o fato. Você é monitor chefe.

Remus

PS: Tenho certeza de que o Dumbledore já foi informado do fato.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

_Pads_,

Leve o James para jogar Quadribol, ou talvez para uma festa, distraia, sei que você vai arranjar um jeito!

Eu até ajudaria, mas acho que se eu aparecer ai corro o risco de ter minha cabeçada separada do corpo!

Remus

PS: Eu não contei, exatamente...

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Lils,

EU TE DISSE. EU TE DISSE.

Eu sabia que você seria a monitora chefe, você e Remus Lupin são os melhores monitores que já pisaram naquela escola.

Eu sabia. Eu tinha certeza absoluta.

Eu te disse!

Emily

PS: Nós encontramos na frente do Gringotes, 9 horas?

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Moony,

O que serão não contar... EXATAMENTE?

Sirius

PS: Ela vai ter um surto nervoso, uma parada cardíaca, um daqueles momentos explosão que pessoas de cabelo ruivo tem.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Pads,

Eu disse que estava doente e que talvez Dumbledore não iria me escolher para monitor chefe... isso é contar... ou quase.

Remus

PS: James melhorou?

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Remus,

"Aceite o fato"? Sabe quem não vai aceitar o fato? A LILY! Ela vai achar que eu pus uma maldição em você para que desistisse, ela vai achar que é tudo um truque para eu chamar ela para sair, ela vai achar tudo, TUDO, menos que o diretor realmente pensou que eu fosse uma boa opção!

James-muito-irritado

PS: O QUE ELE ESTAVA PENSANDO? EU NÃO CONSIGO PASSAR UMA SEMANA SEM AZARAR O SEBOSO! EU VOU SER O ÚNICO MONITOR CHEFE DA HISTÓRIA DA ESCOLA A PEGAR UMA DETENÇÃO ETERNA.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Matthew,

Tenho ótimas notícias!

James foi nomeado monitor chefe. Inacreditável! Finalmente estão reconhecendo o pontencial do nosso menino.

Amanhã cedo iremos ao Beco Diagonal comprar novos uniformes, ele precisa de novos uniformes, ele não ser monitor chefe e andar com aqueles uniformes velhos que compramos para ele ano passado.

Elizabeth

PS: Será que você poderia chegar atrasado no trabalho? Seria importante para ele se você fosse.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Moony,

Considerando que se o James foi escolhido, significa que a Evans foi escolhida e significa que ela pensa que Dumbledore não quis escolher outra casal, quis escolher vocês...

Sirius

PS: Concordo com Prongs: você é quem vai contar para ela e agüentar a gritaria, vou me esconder com ele em algum lugar a prova de som!

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Em,

9 horas no Gringotes. Feito.

Eu sei que você disse, mas é meio inacreditável ainda.

Lily

PS: Fazer um casamento acontecer é uma coisa para pessoas problemáticas, ainda mais quando envolve minha irmã maluca e o marido raivoso dela!

PS 2: Você acha que ele poderia explodir de raiva se descobrisse porque a Petúnia me odeia? Seria engraçado, não acha?

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Pads,

Você tem razão! Acho que ela vai mesmo ter um ataque. Levou um bom tempo para ela se acostumar com a idéia de eu ser o monitor ao lado dela, ela não vai gostar nada da mudança, ainda mais se isso envolve o James.

Você acha que ela vai ter mesmo um daqueles momentos de pessoas ruivas?

Remus

PS: Se eu que vou contar para ela eu vou precisar de proteção: esconda o James e fique do meu lado!

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Dumbledore,

Creio que houve um erro na emissão de cartas para os monitores esse ano. Eu recebi uma carta informando que eu era monitor chefe e apesar de estar lisonjeado acredito que ela deveria ter sido endereçada a Remus Lupin.

Imagino que a Srta Evans ainda não sabe desse erro e ficaria feliz se não reportasse a ela, poderia não ser uma reação bonita.

James Potter

PS: Devo enviar o distintivo de volta para vocês ou posso entregar pessoalmente ao Remus Lupin?

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Elizabeth,

James? Monitor chefe? O que é isso? Um novo tipo de detenção?

Ok. Desculpe-me. Sei que ele fará um bom trabalho, é só ele se empenhar!

Matthew

PS: Tem certeza que não é alguma brincadeira do amigo dele? O jovem Black pode ter um senso de humor bem aguçado para alguém de dezessete anos...

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

James Potter,

Creio que não ocorreu erro algum. Ficaríamos contentes de ver seu desempenho como monitor chefe, a Srta Evans será uma ótima influencia.

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_Diretor_

PS: Aguardamos sua carta até 31 de julho, no mais tardar.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

**N/A**: Olá, espero que vocês estejam gostando, eu vou tentar trabalhar na capa no próximo final de semana.

Eu juro que vou tentar postar durante a semana, mas eu não comecei essa fic exatamente no meu melhor momento: semana de provas começa amanha (15 de junho). E eu estou basicamente matando trabalho de estatística para escrever esse segundo capítulo!

PS: Obrigada as meninas lindas que já deixaram reviews e favoritaram! Vocês não sabem como me fizeram felizes nesse fim de feriado!

_Lady Mione_


	3. Família Contra ataca

**Capítulo 3 – Família contra-ataca**

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

James encarava a lareira. Seus olhos estavam fixos no fogo já há quase duas horas, sua expressão variava de puro choque para a de criança birrenta, e depois para absoluta descrença e novamente para puro choque em questão de segundos.

Novamente, só para quebrar a rotina dos ocupantes daquela sala, mais uma voz ecoou pelo ambiente, vinda direto da lareira.

Tinha sido assim a tarde inteira, desde que Sirius anunciara o novo cargo de James em Hogwarts, a mãe tinha ido à loucura, contando a toda a família sobre o fato. Não que ela não acreditasse que o filho iria fazer um bom trabalho, mas era de um esforço tremendo...

O rosto de seu pai, Matthew Henri Potter começou a aparecer entre as cinzas da maior lareira da casa. Na sala grande, o fogo crepitava lentamente, a sua frente Sirius e James encontravam-se espalhados num sofá largo e bege, mais ao lado, sentada numa poltrona cor de goiaba, a mãe fingia que não sabia como todos os parentes subitamente receberam a notícia.

- James?

O garoto encarou as cinzas em formato do rosto de seu pai e sem emoção respondeu.

- Olá papai.

Sirius segurou a risada – ele achava engraçado o fato de James tratar os pais por "mamãe" e "papai", uma vez que ele tinha parado de fazê-lo aos nove.

- James. – Ele usou seu tom de voz mais sério, apesar do sorriso aprovador. – Não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto eu estou orgulhoso. Monitor chefe sem ter sido monitor anteriormente? Sua mudança de comportamento deve ter realmente chamado a atenção dos professores.

Sirius engasgou tentando segurar a risada. James deu uma leve cotovelada nele e um olhar ameaçador. Se ele dissesse alguma coisa...

- Obrigado, papai. – Respondeu sem muita emoção.

- Estou falando honestamente, meu filho. Você é o maior orgulho desse velho aqui, e hoje você mostrou uma razão para eu me orgulhar ainda mais. Espero que você ponha mais juízo na sua cabeça, agora com essa responsabilidade pesando sobre seus ombros. – Ele fez uma pausa dramática. A mãe parecia borbulhar de orgulho na poltrona ao lado. - Quem vai ser sua companheira?

- Lily Evans, papai. – Seu rosto corando levemente.

- Oh. Você fala sério? – Ele parecia ainda mais contente agora. – Aquela mocinha adorável de quem você não para de falar? Ora, mas que agrado do destino!

- Agrado do destino? – Ele e Sirius repetiram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, sim. A notícia não podia ser mais agradável, filho. Vou pessoalmente escrever uma carta à Dumbledore. Mas que ideia magnífica!

- Que ideia, papai? Do que está falando?

- Nada James, nada... – Ele sorriu novamente. – Tenho que voltar ao trabalho agora, nos vemos hoje a noite para o jantar. Amanhã, as 9 horas iremos ao Beco Diagonal para acertar novos uniformes e talvez uma nova vassoura... ou você pretende deixar o...

- NÃO. EU NÃO PRETENDO DEIXAR O QUADRIBOL. – Desesperado em responder antes que seu pai tomasse a decisão por ele, a sentença acabou saindo mais alto do que deveria. – Ah, hm, quer dizer. Tenho certeza que consigo lidar com ambos, papai.

- Você é quem sabe, James. Mas se monitor chefe é uma grande responsabilidade, a qual você nunca se preocupou. – Ele rapidamente virou o rosto, como se falasse com alguém, quando voltou, ainda ostentava o sorriso orgulhoso. – Iremos comprar uma nova vassoura então, além dos uniformes. Sirius. Elizabeth.

Então, seu rosto desapareceu, deixando apenas cinzas na lareira.

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

**N/A**: Capítulo 4 amanhã! Sei que estou postando tudo sem revisar e tem vários erros. Se alguém estiver interessada em betar, entre em contato pls.

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, favoritos e alertas!**


	4. Cupido, Sexo e Vassouras

**Capítulo 4 – Cupido, Sexo e Vassouras.**

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Em,

Petúnia vai morrer um dia.

Petúnia vai morrer um dia.

Petúnia vai morrer um dia.

Petúnia vai morrer um dia.

Preciso me lembrar disso às vezes.

Lily

PS: É muita maldade pensar nisso? Não tenho muita certeza...

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Remus,

Vou te matar.

Vou te matar.

Vou te matar.

Vou te matar.

James

PS: Se a Lily não fizer isso antes, óbvio.

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Moony

Por favor diz que você tem um plano para acalmar o James. Estamos indo no Beco Diagonal e ele está pensando em fugir para Paris e virar um mágico de trouxas.

Sirius

PS: Em outras palavras: AJUUUUUUUUUUUUDA.

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Lils

O que ela fez agora?

Emily

PS: Se tivermos sorte... vai ser em breve.

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Pads,

Eu até iria ai para ajudar, mas como eu já disse antes, tenho medo do que pode me acontecer fisicamente.

Remus

PS: O que aconteceu com a sugestão de quadribol que eu dei?

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

James,

Você sabe que eu não iria conseguir ser monitor chefe. Não é minha culpa que entre os rapazes do sétimo ano ele achou que você era a melhor opção.

Remus

PS: Afinal, por que ele não escolheu o Frank?

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Remus,

Eu sei, eu sei. Só que eu estou bravo, só isso.

James

PS: Meu pai deu a entender que é um plano maléfico para me juntar com a Lily.

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Moony,

Ele não quer jogar quadribol agora por que o pai dele prometeu uma vassoura nova e ele começou a achar que a dele é ultrapassada, ou seja, ele está impossibilitado de jogar quadribol até lá.

Sirius

PS: A parte boa é que ele fica pensando tanto na vassoura que as vezes ele esquece do distintivo.

PS 2: Eu comentei que ele fica olhando pro distintivo de cinco em cinco minutos? É muito engraçado... acho que ele está meio obcecado...

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

James,

Se isso for verdade o diretor é mais insano do que eu jamais julguei.

Remus

PS: Imagina ele no escritório dele cantando "Lily e James, sentados numa árvore..."

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Pads,

Tente a festa.

Remus

PS: Sexo? Talvez...

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Remus,

Ele É insano. Só não sabia o quanto...

James

PS: Ele podia ter escolhido o Frank!

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

Moony,

James vai morrer virgem, nós conversamos sobre isso quando ele levou aquele último fora da Evans, lembra? Ele não vai querer nada com mais ninguém e ela nunca vai querer nada com ele. Equação simples.

Sirius

PS: Ele está indo a loucura aqui, o que você escreveu pra ele?

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

James,

Ele tem algum tipo de arco-e-flecha no escritório dele?

Remus

PS: "se abraçando e se beijando..."

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

PADS!

NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO.

Remus

PS: Temos que pensar positivo! Ou a Lily vai gostar ele, ou ele vai desistir dela.

PS 2: Eu disse que o Dumbledore era um cupido dos dois...

**-------------------- ---------------**----- -------------------- --------------------

Moony,

Estamos de saída para o Beco Diagonal.

James e Sirius

PS: Dumbledore não é um cupido.

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Diretor_

Tenho o prazer em aceitar o cargo de monitor chefe da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts durante o meu sétimo ano.

Agradeço a oportunidade e espero fazer jus a obrigação que me foi atribuída.

Atenciosamente,

Lily Evans

PS: Tenho algumas dúvidas sobre a minha nova função, poderia dirigir essas perguntas por carta ou espero até o primeiro dia letivo?

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

_Diretor_

Aceito ser monitor chefe.

James Potter

PS: Eu posso manter meu posto como capitão do time da Grifinória, certo?

**-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- **

**N/A**: Estou tentando publicar o mais rápido que posso. Juro.


End file.
